


Reconstruction

by Morpheel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Edgeplay, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Healthy Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, M/M, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Slow Build, Teasing, Touching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: After a certain point, it became difficult to discern what was playful undertone, or what was an outright invitation between the three of them.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BinaBina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things We Build](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116782) by [BinaBina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/pseuds/BinaBina). 



> So, to start off, I fucking LOVE The Things We Build.
> 
> The whole universe has me gripped by the heart right now, and after the latest chapter (8), I had to write about these dorks being fluffy and intimate together! It's meant to be a standalone occurrence, but I absolutely love their chemistry, and now naturally all the characters mix and mend together.
> 
> This one goes out to you, Bina!

After a certain point, it became difficult to discern what was playful undertone, or what was an outright invitation between the three of them.

It always started similarly; with Raihan being an instigator between his two closest and most prized of treasures. He’d notice the meaningful glances shifting between Piers and Leon, the fleeting contact that ebbed on intimate, and he’d _never_ fail to point out the moment with a lecherous whistle.

Although coming from him, it sounded more like a sharp intake of air than anything.

The dragon would scoot his tail until he was tripping Piers into Leon’s embrace, and what a gentleman he always was! Swooping in to capture the prince before he could topple, only turn their mutual fond ire towards their oversized lizard with playful quips on their tongues.

It was all in good fun.

Except…the moment would stretch on into casual touches, now that Leon was so emboldened by the easy intimacy the original duo were fond of. He’d been slow to pick up on it, but when he did? There was nearly no stopping him from ebbing his way ever closer into their lives.

Broad hands sweeping down Piers’s neck, a firm hand clapping Raihan upside the shoulder, tugging him down into a well-meaning grapple; it was a welcomed distraction from the heated tension that thrummed as an undercurrent along them. A good spot of fun to release it all.

Yet lately, it was clear that perhaps the touches weren’t enough to stifle their newest taste for contact.

He could _smell_ his treasure’s interest when Leon would allow Piers to brush his fingers along his firm muscles, down his rugged physique, until he could rest at the base of his hips and circle the ever prominent ‘V’ that dipped into his groin. Hell, even Raihan himself wanted to salivate over Leon, and he prided himself on his self-control!

Leon was far from pure in the contact either. The humans had a natural draw to each other, seeking both comfort and experience from their lazy petting sessions that never strayed further, despite how _sweet_ they both smelled to Raihan’s senses.

And yet they always parted before their mutual arousal could be noticed, but Raihan’s hearing was good enough to know what Leon got up to after excusing himself to the bathroom.

That wouldn’t be happening today.

Raihan was reclining casually against the edge of his favorite windowsill as he watched the latest interaction between his two treasures, wings comfortably folded against his back while his tail dangled from the edge of the inclined stone. He had teased them earlier about Piers’s new apparel; their prince had taken to wearing sheer garments and wisping robes about the tower when it grew too warm for his taste.

He very much fit the look of a damsel- or perhaps a wandering spirit in this case? The black mesh clashed gorgeously with his pale skin, drifting along with his dual colored locks.

Raihan was far from exempt from his lover’s temptations, and Leon was _very much_ in the same boat as him, glued into place as little more than a book-holder in that moment.

“You look as though you need to be ravished,” Had been Raihan’s opening statement, clearly catching his partner off guard in the organizing of his books. His treasure fixed the dragon with a long stare over his shoulder, until turning away to slot another of his hardbacks back into place. “Shame that I’m to remain untouched, hm?”

Raihan’s smile turned sharp when he watched Piers once more kneel down to the collection at his feet, accenting the subtle curve of his waist and the dip of his spine.

Raihan noticed how Leon’s grip on the stack of books in his arm almost waivered, eyes also sweeping down the expanse of his companion’s body, until they were both looking at a similar ‘ _asset’_ of Piers’s physique. Just as quickly, Leon looked away once when the prince rose elegantly back to his feet, a new armful of books to set upon the shelf.

It was the dragon’s turn to sweep in his time, pressing against Piers’s back and engulfing his smaller figure with both of his arms.

“Are you certain of that, baby? You look too good to possibly leave chaste!” he praised low, rubbing his scaled cheek affectionately to the side of his lover’s neck. Feeling the way he tensed within his arms, only to melt back into the contact with a muted sigh. Best off was how easily Piers soaked up the affection again, now that intimacy with Leon was just as mutual with their own.

Piers swatted at his mouth before he could start kissing too far down his throat. “Mnn, sod off, ya scaled bastard. If you ain’t helping like Leon is, you don’t deserve a reward.”

Now _that_ caught his attention with a perk to his wings.

“Oh, so Leon’s getting a reward for this?” He inquired, seeing how the Knight shifted antsily on his two feet. Unable to hide the hopeful surprise in his expression. Looks as though his was news to even him, which only intrigued Raihan more when he proceeded to jab, “Is it another kiss, or maybe something a little bit _more_?”

He could hear Piers rolling his eyes without Raihan even having to see it, smile tugging into a sharp grin as he’s swatted away with the hard cover of a book to his horn.

“Suppose you could stick around and find out.” Piers suggested low, finally squirming out of his dragon’s grasp. As loathe as he was to let his treasure escape unravished, far be it from him to deny whatever was going on between Leon and him! So Raihan once more stepped back to take up mantle on the windowsill…aside from a playful swat of his tail against Leon’s rear. “Hey-!”

Still fun and games!

Yet the longer that Piers organized the books, the more Leon started to squirm in place, small talk coming slow between them as the knight attempted to keep his voice even. Any time a stack of books was emptied from his arms, it was replaced with a whole different load, and the strain on his arms wasn’t unnoticed.

Raihan loved to watch how Piers stepped into Leon’s space to pull another book off the top of the stack, their bodies mingling close enough to brush, before that subtly flirtatious smile fit across his treasure’s face when he put distance between them again.

Tease.

“Don’t worry, love. You’re almost finished.” Piers hummed when he rose onto his very tippy toes to organize the top, his fingertips brushing each and every cover when he skimmed along them. He’d been meaning to sort out the top row for ages! He brushed his bangs aside in order to glance at where Leon was straining. “Big, strong guy like you ain’t tired yet, are ya?”

Straightening his spine from where it had started to slouch, Leon fit on a smile bright enough to rival the sun as he shook his head hard enough to send his own mane flying. “Not a bit! Hardly feel it!”

Raihan rolled his eyes at the blatant lie, seeing the perspiration beading beneath his human’s bangs. Cute that he put on a brave front, though.

One by one each of the books in his arms were added to the shelf, before Piers was on his very last one, the whole mess at their feet finally organized and back into proper place. He took his time of reliving the final hardcover from Leon, turning to the shelf, before rising right on his tip toes and…sighing low when he just couldn’t seem to reach?

Raihan was especially interested at the subtle pout to Piers’s bottom lip, tossing his long hair across his shoulder when he motioned to the book in his arm.

“Mmm. Can’t seem to reach. Mind giving me a hand, Leon?” he asked, and if his knight was thinking the same as Raihan, he didn’t voice it. Why was _this_ the book that somehow their prince couldn’t put away? Ever the gentleman, Leon nodded when he accepted the book right on back.

“Of course! Right up there, right?” he asked for clarification, but even Leon wasn’t expecting how leisurely Piers pressed up against his chest, leaning his narrow back against the warrior’s front.

Raihan’s pupils dilated in interest as those thin arms came around Leon’s neck from behind, head tucking comfortably beneath Leon’s chin as he settled against that firm form. So _that_ was his angle the whole time. He looked to be in the lap of luxury when the other man took to supporting his weight, one arm winding around Piers’s waist as the other remained gripped to the book.

“Mmm…Then again, could you put it over there, instead?” Piers purred, his fingertips brushing along Leon’s tanned arm. He could spend hours tracing the patterns of his scars.

Swallowing down an unsteady gulp, it took a moment for Leon to remember how to move. But when he did? He nodded and slid their way to the other end of the bookcase, each step halted and unsteady as Piers effortlessly drifted along at his side. The action rubbed his rear right against Leon’s crotch, and Raihan was far from clueless of what they were doing.

“Damn, try to dry hump a little more subtly, why don’t you?” Raihan hummed, the deep tone reverberating through the stone of their tower.

Flustered, Leon had tried to pull back at being called out so brazenly, yet Piers didn’t loosen his grip at all. If anything his arms wound even tighter around the once-knight’s neck! “Nuh uh, I ain’t moving. Leon did an amazing job helping me out, and I think he more than deserves that reward of his.” Piers quips, and Leon had to bite back a groan when his hips canted back into the pressure.

What an interesting turn of events.

He’d seen them sharing brief kisses in passing, light touches that never went further than that. But this? It felt like a new step in their relationship, and Raihan was more than a little greedy when he watched his two treasures wind close together without that wall of consideration erected between them.

Instead, he knew something else was getting quite erect, and his tail lashed in open amusement at the bitten back groan that left Leon.

“P-Piers, don’t feel indebted to me, if you aren’t comfortable? I’m more than happy to help you without anything in return-“ Leon tries to mention, although his throat goes dry once more when Piers rises onto the very tips of his toes and pushes back against Leon’s crotch. By now Piers had bent himself just far enough back that he was brushing his head affectionately to his companion, able to plant a brief kiss to his jaw.

“Hush, you. I wanna do this. If you don’t, then we don’t gotta, but I _really_ want it.” He spoke, his voice edging on sing-song. He’d been toiling away with himself for ages if he wanted to take the first step towards genuine intimacy…

Leave it to Raihan to always coax them into progressing in their relationship.

Speaking of the dragon, he’d taken to admiring the scene with that familiar glint of satisfaction in his eyes, always speechless when it came to just how good his lovers contrasted with each other. Leon and his broad frame and raw strength, tucked away behind an unseeming gentle mask. Piers, on the other hand, appeared wispy and helpless on the outside…until one found themselves on the opposite end of his wrath.

They were gorgeous together, and Raihan counted himself lucky to hoarde away such precious treasures from the outside world.

He licked across his bottom lip when Leon had to bring a hand up and stifle the low whine that left him, inexperience leaving him clumsy of where to actually place his hands upon Piers’s body. That was _cute_ to Raihan. Even with Piers trying to guide and lead Leon from behind, it was like watching him try to teach a blind man through scribes of paper and diagrams.

So Raihan found himself crossing the distance between where his lovers were stationed, feeling how Leon tensed in surprise at the sudden pressure of scales and skin against his back.

“Hey, s’just me, baby. Keep your cool.” He laughed, warm like honey and dripping with open affection. His claws danced a slow pattern up and down Leon’s sides, his height giving him an amazing vantage point to see how Piers was nearly melting back into the human’s touch, chest arched and hips pressed firm to Leon’s front.

Raihan grumbled low in appreciation, his purr drifting right to the shell of Leon’s ear. “He makes a pretty sight, doesn’t he? Such a minx when he’s horny…” Raihan growled, tongue darting out to lap across Leon’s ear, relishing in the ruined moan that left his prized treasure. Hardened by pressure and heat into the diamond that he was today.

His tail was lazy in winding around Leon’s ankle, another point of contact to soak up. It helped that Leon was such a natural furnace too, warming the reptilian blood coursing through Raihan’s veins.

“Don’t you wanna touch him? He loves when you play with his chest, or the tip of his waist. Like _this_ …” Raihan trails off, wrapping his nimble fingers around Leon’s own short and stout palms. Piers was preening beneath the attention himself, a quiet sigh leaving his lips once when Raihan manually guides Leon’s palm towards his pecs.

It was cute, how nervous he was, an unsteady shake to his hands when they lay flat against Piers’s chest. The sheer robe did little to hide the peaks of his chest, nipples poking through with a little bit of attention onto the stiff fabric. If Raihan squinted hard enough he could even see the soft pink of them against the fabric.

“Yeah, just like that, Lee. Gods that’s hot…” He mumbles quiet, satisfied as Leon begins to explore the skin there. His human alternates between rubbing at the stiff buds, or pinching them lightly between his fingers, jolting in surprise at the _moan_ it draws from Piers’s throat.

If Leon thought his singing was beautiful, well. He was in for a treat at the sweet and melodic moans that their songbird could make.

The beautiful notes draw a sort of confidence from Leon once more, getting his bearings when he keeps one hand upon Piers’s chest, the other drifting down his narrow stomach. It was dizzying, how petite Piers was in comparison to his larger partners, Leon’s hand almost able to completely spread across his abdomen.

“I love the outfit, baby, but man. It’s definitely getting in the way now.” Raihan hums in thought, flashing his claws against that dainty fabric that would be _so_ easy to rip. The threat doesn’t go unnoticed as the prince huffs.

“Tear this, and I’m not taking your cock until you can mend it together again.” He warned, knowing damn well that Raihan knew exactly how difficult it was to keep a garment this nice intact for as long as he has. Instead Leon is the one to make a noise of consideration. He gives Piers’s other nipple the same treatment as the first. “And if we’re to remove it?”

A brief moment of silence, before Piers smirks, tilting his chin up once more and baring his throat in the process. It’s an easy clasp to work off, and Raihan is more than happy to help speed the process along with a quick pluck of his fingertips.

It lets the upper portion of the robe slip off of his gaunt shoulders, easy enough to shrug aside with a small sigh slipping past Piers’s lips.

It felt nice, especially when Leon was just as hasty as Raihan was to get it off him. His hand brushed aside the material from his shoulders and let it slip to pool in the crook of Piers’s elbows, hanging off of his frame like a veil. The disheveled look only added onto the mystic appeal Piers held, almost otherworldly in beauty.

This also left Piers’s chest completely open to Leon’s touches.

Raihan growled in satisfaction as he watched Leon’s scarred hands begin pinching at Piers’s sensitive nipples, playing with them, experimenting with different motions of his fingers to see how the other man reacted. The dragon remembered the days when they were just as new to each other’s bodies in their early partnership.

But now…he had his own secrets to unveil with Leon’s.

Taking the warrior by surprise, Raihan couldn’t help but grin after scraping his teeth over the man’s throat, feeling how his body heated beneath his touch. He placed a series of slow love bites from the dip of his shoulder towards his neck once again, enjoying every minute hitch to his breath and shuddering inhale he could get.

“You sensitive too, Lee?” He asked, more than aware of the effect he was having on the human. After all, his teeth could just as easily rend flesh from bone, just as easy as it was to leave these little love bites over his tan skin.

To Raihan’s delight Leon was curt to nod, hands leaving Piers’s chest, instead shifting to grip Piers’s waist. He followed Raihan’s earlier suggestion to dig his fingers into the narrow divot of the man’s hips, and the results were more than satisfactory.

Piers squirmed in place as a desperate whimper left him, head knocking back into Leon’s shoulder when he felt the outline of something hard pressing against his rear.

“ _Fuckin’ ‘ell.”_ Piers sighed out, his hands slipping down to grip Leon’s own waist from behind. Keeping himself steady while just as readily grinding back against his lover. It took a bit of fumbling, but eventually they were really starting to get into the tempo once again, the filthiest form of dancing that they knew.

It was all so new to Leon, feeling almost overwhelmed between Raihan’s firm chest and Piers’s petite frame.

“I want more.” Piers confessed after a few more moments of their slow grind, near pleading as he tilted his cheek back against Leon’s shoulderblade. It was easier to hide his wanton expression in his lover’s embrace, knowing his cheeks were stained one hell of a shade of red. “ _Please_. Need you inside me, Leon.”

To think earlier they had just been innocently organizing books- and now he might be lucky enough to bed himself with two of the most beautiful and enrapturing men in Galar? It was nearly too much for Leon to process, especially when Raihan’s claws dug into the meat of his sides to drag him closer. “Well, champ? You up to the challenge?” he asks in a heady drawl.

Well…he’s never been one to turn down a challenge at all.

His nod had Raihan practically gleaming with excitement, wigs spreading wide, before he took off with a powerful burst of air and almost sent his two humans stumbling from the sudden action. It drew confusion from the pair until their dragon returned with a bottle of oils in his hand, his smile impossibly smug as he brandished it to the pair.

His travels throughout the world had aided him in coming through the various mating methods and techniques for humans, as they didn’t self-lubricate like his draconic counterparts.

This oil was a simple yet essential product to his and Piers’ lovemaking, but Leon stared at the bottle with endless confusion and apprehension. It was so cute how absolutely floored he was when Raihan tossed the bottle at him and watched the human catch it with one hand.

“What is this, Rai?” he inquired, bringing the label to eye level. It had the insignia of a cherry blossom tree upon it, with text in a language that the man couldn’t define, aside from occasionally seeing it in passing over Rose’s shoulder when he signed off on important documentation. Whatever it was, Raihan had traveled to get it.

He didn’t like how Raihan’s eyes glowed with a near predatory interest, flickering between Piers and Leon. “You really have been sheltered, haven’t you? How else do you think two males mate in human culture, without a lubricating hole to use?” Raihan teased, loving how Leon turned such a pretty shade of pink alongside Piers.

“Don’t be rude, Rai.” The prince chided, helping Leon out by pulling the bottle from his palm and uncapping it with a flick of his thumb. “You were just as clueless when we started getting intimate!”

That shut him up pretty good, along with how Piers gingerly carded his fingers with Leon and held his palm out flat. The oily substance was strangely floral smelling and slippery over Leon’s fingers, but not unpleasant by any means. What _really_ got to him was how Piers spread his thighs open and gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze, guiding him to where his robe was barely hanging onto his frame.

“If yer gonna get that cock inside me, you gotta make sure I’m stretched. I can show you how, if you’d want?” Piers offered, ignoring the fact that both Leon and Raihan’s brain short circuited when the robe fell down to his ankles with a final tug to the sash. He was bare naked before them, and even though Leon had seen it in passing now and then when they bathed, there was something different about all that bare skin pressed to his front.

He must have been staring for longer than he thought, since Raihan loudly cleared his throat to get him back on task.

“N-No, uh. I think I understand the gist of what to do. If I do it wrong, though, please feel free to correct me?” Leon offered, eyes drinking in the sight of Piers’s narrow frame, finding it endlessly attractive to him. His skin was ethereally pale, accenting against his black and white hair perfectly, appearing fey-kissed. Especially beneath the guise of nighttime.

Leon’s hands cradled Piers like he would break from the slightest pressure, and it was clear that wouldn’t do. Not when the prince was waiting for ages to feel his champion against him like this.

His fingers twisted into Leon’s purple locks before outright tugging him closer, eyes burning with hunger when he turned around within his hold. Far from the wistful maiden he looked to be. “Don’t treat me like I’m fragile, love. I’m no flower for you to tend to.” He spoke low, voice doing that positively _sinful_ dip to his tone.

Leon swallowed thick, feeling so much smaller when he was eye to eye with his boyfriend, tugged right on down to his height.

He stepped closer at his lover’s insistence, stepping into his space and pressing him against the bookshelf. The only protest it made was a small creak before settling again, supporting their weight against the wall with no issue.

Raihan, the cheeky git, was purring his satisfaction as he once more came up behind Leon. He was making this far more distracting than it should be! Yet Leon eventually managed to get his bearings once more, guiding his arm down until he could prompt Piers into lifting his leg and wrapping it about his waist.

From there it was easy to trail his oiled fingers backwards, and further back, before eventually…he pressed them against the rim of Piers’s hole.

The oil made the surface slippery to the touch, almost startlingly easy to press in to the knuckle with a bit of gentle coaxing. And the noise that Piers made? Positively divine, what with his head knocking back against the shelf with a dull thud. “Oh fuck me…” He trailed off in a breathy sigh, “S’nice, Lee. Little more…”

It may be his first time, but Leon’s fingers were dexterous as he twisted one about, wriggling open enough room to add in a second one. Hard to deny Piers when he was quite literally grinding himself against the Champion’s fingers, cock bobbing between his legs as he tried in vain to get additional stimulation against it.

In all honesty, it wasn’t too hard to pick up Piers’s preferred pace.

He responded best to slow and deep strokes of his fingers, focusing less on pushing them in and out, and more on wriggling them about within his loosening walls. It made it easy for a third finger to squeeze in along the others, and Leon was about to withdraw them when Raihan’s arms around his waist caught him by surprise.

The dragon was groping over his waist and hips once more, this time leisurely dipping beneath his casual shorts to grasp at his cock with a firm hand.

Leon bit back a groan at the wonderful pressure surrounding him, shamelessly bucking into the touch as Raihan kissed just behind his ear. “Wanna hear Piers sing _real_ pretty for you? Crook your fingers the slightest bit towards you, before stroking along that wall nice and gentle. Trust me.”

It was simple enough instructions, but ebbing towards vague in terms of the results. Guess he would have to learn from experience here!

Leon shifted the three fingers upwards once again, lightly pressing around, following the crooking motion that Raihan had instructed him to do. At first there wasn’t much of a reaction- maybe a bit more squirming, until suddenly his fingers brushed against a spot that made Piers’s eyes fly open and his nails dig into the once-knight’s skin.

“Lee-!” Piers moaned out, louder and less reserved than the previous few times he’d done so. He couldn’t even hope to control his vocal range with Leon massaging his prostate dead on, jolting his hips at the amazing burn that drifted throughout his body.

He could _feel_ Raihan smiling over his shoulder, his eyes hooded as he admired how quick his treasure came undone from the feeling. Cute.

Seeing them both together was one of the most satisfying sights for his draconic instincts- knowing they were all his. Not by force, but by sheer will, trusting Raihan to guide and care for them as they do the same for him. They blended perfectly together, the heat of daytime clashing with the chill of nightfall.

They were forces of nature in themselves, and he made sure to give Leon’s cock a good stroke before squeezing at the base, hearing the frustrated groan at being denied further pleasure.

“Nuh uh, Champ. Don’t wanna bust a nut too early, do you? Piers gets grumpy when you finish too fast.” Raihan spoke with a teasing lift to his voice, his precious treasure giving him a long stare over Leon’s shoulder at that. He blew a strand of hair from his face to try and regain his composure lost to pleasure.

“I don’t think Leon has to worry about that, unlike you.” He teases, eyes shining with a mutual affection that was borne of years spent together. His legs were unsteady while Leon’s fingers slid out, still enough oil remaining for him to reach down and grip himself in his own hand again. It was comical how the dragon’s hands refused to move.

He nipped again at the side of Leon’s neck. “I’ll try not to take that one too personally, honey.” The dragon gripes, “Just wanna be sure our boy here is up to the task!”

The oils feel oddly warm on his cock, Leon noted, before stuttering out a broken sigh when Raihan took over in sliding it across his achingly hard shaft. It felt oddly intimate, having Raihan guide him towards his mate’s loosened hole and nudge him against it.

What really made the moment was how Raihan stole a brief kiss with Piers over the knight’s shoulder, all at the same moment he ground himself against Leon’s ass. It had the dual effect of pushing him inside of that welcoming heat, a broken gasp slipping past his lips when he bottoms out with a smooth and steady thrust.

“Arceus-!” Leon groans, with Piers muffling his own pleasure into the slow and lazy kiss happening across Leon’s shoulder. Even the prince’s tongue was pressing out to tangle with Raihan’s, dizzying to watch from the corner of Leon’s eye as the draconic tongue was nearly thrice the length of a normal human’s own.

More than once Leon had been on the receiving end of that almost suffocating kiss, and he kept his arms steady around Piers to keep his lover properly on his own two feet.

“You feel so…so _wonderful_.” Leon mumbled, filling the silence in the air that was only interrupted with hiccupping moans and the soft sounds of kissing. The prince’s eyes had gone utterly hazy by the time Raihan pulled back, licking over his fangs with a satisfied swipe as they parted. “Mmm…doesn’t he, baby? So nice and tight.”

It felt like the sweetest of torture being stuck with his back against the bookshelf, flanked by not just his sunshine, but his beloved dragon as well. Piers hardly knew how to respond besides another shaking moan, so smothered by the combination of their lovemaking.

There was no other place he’d rather be than here, though.

The prince’s fingers tangled once again in Leon’s hair, gripping onto the silky soft strands near his nape. It was the only purchase he could grapple for, aside from the bookshelf that dug into his spine like this, the ache merely stacking onto the pleasure that he felt.

Maybe he was just a _bit_ of a masochist. But that wasn’t important right now!

What was important was how full Leon’s cock made him feel in that moment, like there just wasn’t any room left inside for him to occupy. They were as closely tied as they could possibly be, to the point where he swore he could feel Leon’s thundering pulse when he rested his cheek against the man’s chest.

Every thrust inside of his tight ass made him feel dizzy with the pleasure, the tapered head of his cock nudging against his prostate whenever he thrusted back inside. In some ways it was similar to Raihan’s style of fucking- but vastly different in others. Like the shape of their cocks, how Leon took his time to build up a steady tempo, the way he clutched Piers close by his waist and ground their entire bodies together in a suffocating tangle.

It all was fucking perfect, and the slight inexperience in his sunshine’s movements only made the moment all the more real between them. Their _first_ time.

“Y-yes, oh fuck, s’so good Lee. You’re hittin’ so deep in there, keep going- please!” Piers groaned out, attempting to spread his legs even wider to give Leon plenty of room to work. His hands were plenty coarse from his days as Rose’s Champion, catching on Piers’s skin when he smoothed his palms greedily over his form.

From behind them both, Raihan rumbled in satisfaction once again, his eyes scrunched in pleasure while seeing how Leon _really_ started to fuck inside of Piers.

He kept his grip loose on Leon’s waist, not wanting to impede on their lovemaking by any means. Even if the thought of joining in was especially tempting, the true reward came in getting to _watch_ his treasures enjoy themselves so thoroughly. Witnessing how easily they got lost in each other.

His tail wound protectively about both of them, while Raihan pulled his cock out from his pants, slicking it with the oils lingering on his palm. It made for a pleasant glide over the various ridges of his cock, his breath hitching as he followed the pace of Leon’s lovemaking.

It was a learning experience as much as it was a bonding exercise between the three of them, another way to explore their bodies and limits together.

“Lee, _shit_ , I ain’t gonna last much- _ahh_!- longer…” Piers whined out low, a fair warning to Leon as his internal walls clenched around the repeated pressure filling him. His fingers twitched across the back of his neck, clutching on for support as the weight of the bookshelf rattled with each and every push.

Thankfully, it seemed that their Champion was in the exact same boat, if the way his hips faltered and thrusts grew unsteady was any indication.

While their thrusts grew sloppy and rushed, Raihan watched on with his hand speeding up, biting down the rumbling growl that was building in the base of his throat. His lovers were so _pretty_ together, prompting him to bend down and trace his tongue across the back of Leon’s neck. It was a fair bit of warning, before he lurched forward and scraped his teeth along the spot of his lover’s throat that always bruised the prettiest.

The suction and pressure of teeth on his neck was precisely what Leon needed to push himself over the edge, a desperate cry filling the air as he finally stuttered to a halt inside of Piers, clutching his waist close as he began to sow his seed deep within the prince’s body.

His hips faltered in tune to Raihan’s lazy suction, no doubt leaving one hell of a mark on his throat. The dragon’s personal _favorite_ way to mark his territory.

He wasn’t sure how long that they remained tangled together, with Piers having followed not long after Leon’s own orgasm, slumping back down against the bookshelf and relying solely on Leon’s grip to stay afloat right now. His cum sat as a sticky mess between their bodies, making him feel all kinds of uncomfortable…not even including the spunk buried inside of his ass now.

The final person to cum was of course Raihan, who gripped the base of his cock and let his warm seed splatter over Leon’s lower back. The combined scent of all their lovemaking was a pleasant buzz to Raihan’s draconic senses, such a familiar and easy scent for their den.

He pulled away first from their tangle, throat vibrating in a mighty purr as his eyes remained lazily half-lidded.

“Fuck…That was one hell of a show.” Raihan teased, noting how Leon and Piers were slow to part. After all, Leon’s cock was still softening within the prince, and he took his time gently pushing their hair back into place and straightening up as best as he could. Well- as best as they could before a bath, after all. “I knew there was a reason I stayed to watch you organize books all day!”

Both of them turned to give Raihan equally as dull looks, but the action of doing so had them turning back to face each other with a shared, mutually amused look at their dragon’s antics. They shared one last brief kiss before Leon slipped out of Piers at last, bringing with him a fresh wave of semen to dribble onto the floor.

“As if we would have done anything without you.” Leon teased, his words laced with more meanings than one. After all, they _were_ a trio, and anything that they did was often in the presence of their other two halves.

“Of course, you oversized lap-lizard. But…now that I think about it, you didn’t actually help us with the books, did you? I think that deserves a punishment instead of a reward.” The prince leisurely pondered, his eyes slow to drift from Leon, then back to Raihan again with a sharp edge to his smile. It seems both of them were on a page that Raihan hadn’t turned to yet.

He swallowed nervously when his two lovers began to approach once again, this time with all of their attention focused onto _him_.

Raihan had a feeling this would be one hell of a long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, poor Raihan, hm? They love their dragon undeniably though, and I really enjoyed getting to drabble on about how much I adore these three together!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it, and I look forward to reading more of [The Things We Build!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116782/chapters/58059466) To everyone else checking this story out, I really can't recommend it enough!


End file.
